campamento de verano
by jjss
Summary: sakura llega a un campamento en el cual podra olvidar a su ex ke le hizo mucho daño? porke estara cierto pelinegro que le hara felices los dias? o la llegada de alguien inesperado los arruinara? sasusaku, naruhina, nejiten, shikaino
1. Chapter 1

**espero y les guste el capi, en lo que en realidad me enfoco es en el campamento, pero decidi poner algo asi al principio y ya en el 2 se llamara campamento como quiera espero y les guste**

**personajes: no son mios son creacion de masashi kishimoto**

**historia: creacion mia unica autora **

**campamento**

era una hermosa mañana ya que gracias a dios era el ultimo dia de clases, en el cual solo hacian examen y regresaban a casa.

Una joven de 1.65 de altura, pelo rosado, ojos verde jade se desperto esa mañana con un poco de cansancio ya que habia estudiado toda la noche para el ultimo exámen, que era hoy.

-estoy lista, porfin en un rato vacaciones a descansar todos estos dias que vienen, como dios manda-dijo esta joven de nombre sakura haruno

se puso su uniforme escolar, zapatos, calcetas, blusa, falda y una coleta con un liston blanco. Bajo las escaleras, mientras se encontraba con su mamá

-mi amor, que te vaya bien en la escuela

-gracias mamá- contesto sakura saliendo de su casa hacia la escuela, le quedaba a solo 5 min. De su casa

Sakura iva llegando a la escuela cuando sintio un abrazo detrás de ella

-sakura chan- dijo una joven de 1.62 de altura, tez blanca, ojos azules, cabello cafe ondulado

-mayte san, me asustaste

-hahaha, por que si yo siempre te saludo asi, cuando te alcanzo a ver obvio

-hay perdon, lo se.. es que mañana llega mi novio de inglaterra y estoy muy emocionada de verlo

-¿mañana?, sakura chan de hecho de eso te iva a hablar, ayer vi a un tipo que se parecia mucho a

yoi san estoy segura, no no, estoy completamente segura de que era el

-¿cómo? ¿estas segura de eso mayte chan? Talvez te equivocaste y pensaste que era el

-no no no, era el encerio, mira ya se que vamos a hacer para comprobar si era o no

-¿mmm?... ¿que vamos hacer?

-ya veraz ya veraz

rin rin.. sono la campana para entrar a hacer ese exámen que las ponia nerviosa..

despues de un rato, sakura termino su examen y espero 15 minutos a que mayte terminara el suyo

-¿como te fue sakura chan?

-bien y ¿a ti?

-pues... de que paso paso

-hahahaha- rieron las dos

-pero bueno te decia hace rato, mira ayer fui con mi hermano a dejar a su novia al hotel que se esta hospedando y alli fue donde vi a yoi san..

- que segun tu, era el- dijo sakura interrumpiendo a mayte

-bueno bueno, que segun yo era yoite san entrando a ese hotel

-mmm.. es que es extraño que no me haya dicho nada

-por eso te digo vamos a ser las detectives 1 y 2 yo pido ser la uno jajaja

-ya mayte encerio, tu crees que si era el

-si estoy segura, yo pienso que quiere darte una sorpresa suertudota que lindo no crees que te llegue de repente y con flores y todo eso, a eso si, si mi teoria es correcta y te cae de sorpresa pon la cara de sorprendida de que tu no sabes nada

-pero.. si ¿no es el?

-aaa esta es la continuacion del plan, para descubrir si es el vamos a ir a ese hotel y preguntaremos si se encuentra hospedado en ese hotel yoi san ¿que te parece?

-mm.. bueno.. yo..

-hay sakura sera divertido, nos vemos en el hotel shanat a las 4 de la tarde ok, bueno ya me voy bye

-bye- dijo sakura pero sus palabras quedaron en el aire por que mayte ya estaba muy lejos para escucharla

sakura entro a su casa pensando en que tal si era yoi, como reaccionaria ¿le reclamaria por no haberle dicho? ¿lo besaria por no haberlo visto hace vario tiempo? ¿que haria?, en su interior sakura sentia una felicidad inmensa pero tambien algo desconocido no sabia que era ese sentimiento, pero lo que si sabia era que no le gustaba mucho esa pequeña punzada que sentia en el corazon

-amor baja a comer- dijo su mama, despejandola de sus pensamientos

-si mama- dijo sakura bajando las escaleras

-hola mi niña, ¿como te fue en la escuela?- dijo su papa que habia llegado de trabajar

-bien papi gracias y ati ¿como te fue en tu trabajo?

-bien, hija adivina que, te tenemos una sorpresa

-una ¿sorpresa?

-si mira ten

-¿que es esto?

-mmm.. supusimos que estarias muy aburrida en estas vacaciones, asi que nos dimos la libertad de mandarte a un campamento

-¿campamento?

-si, mañana mismo, te gusto la sorpresa

-si, gracias- campamento y ¿mis dias de dormir? Penso sakura

despues de comer dieron las 3:48 pm

-ya es tarde no me dara tiempo de llegar, esta lejos ese hotel

-¿a donde vas hija?

-..., a la casa de mayte- mintio sakura, ya que si le decia que iva a ir a un hotel para averiguar si su novio al que por cierto no le caia bien a su papa se encontraba en un hotel

-a ok, que te vaya bien, hija ten llevate el auto

-pero ¿papa estas seguro?

-si anda llevatelo ya tienes 16 años, no regreses muy tarde

-si papi, gracias- dijo sakura que a la vez se sentia culpable por mentirle a su papa y feliz por que le prestaron el auto

.....en el hotel......

-sakura, sakura, son las 4:17 estoy aqui desde las 4:00 en punto, ya sentia que me dejabas plantada

-perdon mayte, es que..

-ya no importa vamos ven...

-buenas tardes, disculpe se encuentra hospedado en este hotel el joven ¿lee yoi?-dijo mayte

-espere un momento, el señor ¿lee yoi verdad?

-si

-se encuentra en el cuarto 305

-muchas gracias

-de nada, que tengan un buen dia

-ya ves te dije que si era el

-y ¿si no es?, y si es ¿otro lee yoi?

-mira sakura, como quiera vamos a ver por que no llegamos muy lejos para no averiguar ok

-ok

-ve anda toca la puerta, yo estare esperando aqui ¡ve!

-esta bien,

toc toc toc..

-¿quien es?- respondio detras de la puerta una voz de hombre

-inventale algo, la que hace las camas dile eso- susurro mayte desde la esquina

-la que hace la limpieza-contesto sakura muy nerviosa

-espere, ahora abro- dijo ese hombre, abriendo la puerta era un joven de 1.78 m de altura, pelo color marron, ojos verde bandera, tez morena

-¡sakura!-dijo ese hombre muy sorprendido por la llegada de esa chica tan inesperada

-yo..i..san

-bebe regresa a la cama..-se escucho que decia una mujer dentro del cuarto

-............................

-yoi kun ¿que pasa? ¿quien es esa mujer? Yoi... tu

-que pasa ¿por que no vuelves a la cama?- dijo una mujer detras de yoi abrazandolo del cuello, hablandole al oido

-ya entiendo- dijo sakura con lagrimas en los ojos

-no sakura espera

-¿que paso? Sakura ¿que tienes?

-nada nada, vamonos de aqui

-¡sakura!, porfavor dejame explicarte no es lo que tu...

sakura le habia pegado una bofetada y no dejo terminar su oracion

-callate sucio te odio- gritaba sakura pegandole en su pecho con sus debiles manos

-sakura vamonos vamonos..- decia mayte

yoi se habia quedado parado mirando al suelo sin hacer nada

------------------------------------------------------------

-sakura ¿que tienes?¿que paso?

-nada mayte- respondio sakura llorando aun, abriendo el carro

-bueno mañana hablamos va

sakura solo movio la cabeza ligeramente para decir un si

-----------------------------------------------

cuando llego a su casa se seco las lagrimas lo mas que pudo, y se tranquilizo para que sus padres no la vieran asi, si no le harian preguntas que no estaba de humor para contestar.

Llego directo a su cuarto gracias a dios no se dieron cuenta sus padres de ello, llego a dormir ya que mañana iria a un ¿campamento?

-vaya gran sorpresa que me diste yoi, espero y en este campamento se me despejen estas ideas

**bueno espero y les haya gustado el capi, en realidad ese tipo x, el campamento es en donde va el enfoque de la historia =)**

**que si no se va a despejar en el prox. Capi JA!! eso va a ser poco**

**por que en el otro capi un morenazo en el campamento... ^^**

**bueno bueno hasta alli digo jajaja byeee y gracias por leerlo**


	2. campamento

!-- page { size: 21cm 29.7cm; margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

**bueno aqui esta la continuacion del capi**

en la mañana del otro dia..

-sakura, sakura despierta ya es de dia debes apresurarte o se te va a ir el camion que los lleva al campamento y todavia debemos dejarte en la central- decia su mama desesperada

-ya voy mama, no grites porfavor

-pero si no estoy gritando, ya alucinas cosas vamos parate nena, sakura ¿no hiciste tu maleta anoche verdad?

-.........

-¡SAKURA!

---------------------------------------------------------------

en la central...

-bueno mi amor que te vaya bien te queremos mucho- decian sus papas casi al mismo tiempo, aun que no le daba pena ya que todos los papas que estaban alli hacian lo mismo con sus hijos

-no se preocupen estare bien solo son 2 semanas

sakura se despidio de sus padres y subio al autobus le habia tocado sentarse en el haciento 14 a.

sakura se sento en su haciento y vio como una chica de pelo azulado, ojos color perla se sentaba a su lado

-hola mucho gusto me llamo haruno sakura y ¿tu?

-hola... mi nombre es hyuga hinata, gusto en conocerla

-no me llames de uds, me siento vieja llamame de tu hinata chan, ¿no te molesta que te llame a si?

-no.. esta bien

sakura hablaba con hinata pero esta no hablaba mucho de hecho creo hinata solo escuchaba, y por un momento sakura y hinata se quedaron dormidas

-saku..ra chan, ya llegamos

-mande ¿que paso? ¿Ya llegamos?, tan rapido acabo de cerrar los ojos

-hahaha- rieron las dos

estas bajaban las escaleras del autobus cuando alguien corrio hacia ellas, bueno hacia hinata

-hinata chan como has estado tiempo sin vernos

-ten ten.. san bien muchas gracias y ¿tu?

- bien bien, hola que descortes soy, me llamo tenten ¿tu?

-mucho gusto haruno sakura

-creo que seremos muy buenas amigas

-no a llegado ¿ino chan?-decia hinata

-hablaban de mi jajaja, hola chicas ya llegue no lloren mas- decia una chica de ojos azules, muy alta, buen cuerpo y rubia

-ino chan tu simpre de exagerada- decia tenten

mientras que ellas hablaban sakura se distrajo un poco y miro a su lado izquierdo y pudo ver una limosina, se quedo impresionada al ver que de esa limosina salia un chico realmente guapo, ojos negros (como la noche con un toque de brillantina en ellos), pelo desordenado (pero realmente genial), cuerpo (100%), alto.. pero que estaba pensando acababa de terminar con su novio pero ese chico de verdad que le llamo la atencion...

-sasuke uchiha-decia ten ten

-¿perdon?- respondio sakura

-que el es sasuke uchiha, viene desde hace 4 años a este campamento lo conoci el año pasado

-¿y tu quiene eres?- decia ino

-hay disculpa mi nombre es sakura mucho gusto

-pasemos las formalidades, ese chico esta fuera de tu alcanze sakura

-ino chan- dijo hinata

-¿que? es la verdad,ni yo pude conquistarlo, lo hago por su bien para que no se haga ilusiones verdad querida

-no importa, no estoy interesada- dijo sakura dandose la vuelta para ir a su dormitorio

ten ten y hinata solo se dedicaron unas miradas de ella miente, e ino solo caminaba viendo sus uñas y enrollando su pelo con un dedo

--------------------------------------------------------

-sasuke, amigo, que onda, tiempo sin verte, que has hecho, como has estado...

-callate baka, no puedo contestar todas tus preguntas al mismo tiempo, se nota que no cambias nada naruto

-hahaha,creo- decia naruto tocandose con una mano la cabeza y agitando su pelo. Naruto usumaki era un chico de pelo rubio, ojos azules tez apiñonada de una estatura considerable y muy muy inquieto parecia un niño a pesar de que tenia 16 años

-hola chicos- dijo un chico de ojos perlas pelo cafe tez blanca

-neji kun tiempo sin vernos, que se ha hecho de tu vida, ¿vino hinata chan?

A lo que neji le ponia ojos de pistola a naruto por la ultima pregunta y le aventaba la almohada en la cara

-que te pasa porque lo haces porque me avientas esto no e hecho nada ya veo como recibes a un amigo...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauxiliooo

sasuke y neji se le habian aventado a naruto

-que problematicos son los 3, se escuchan alla afuera sus gritos- decia un chico de ojos pequeños y cafes oscuros, pelo en una cola y se ponia las manos en la nuca

-shikama...-logro decir naruto ya que neji y sasuke le habian metido una almohada en la boca

-problematicos nos esperan en el comedor apresurense

en el comedor...

-bienvenidos a todos uds, soy tsunade la directora de el campamento ahora escucchenme con atencion sus guias son:

para los hombres: gai y kakashi sensei

para mujeres: kurenai y shizune sensei

- bueno espero y les gusten estas dos semanas y se la pasen increible ya pueden comenzar a comer, compermiso y provecho

-------------------------------------------------------------

**bueno este es el fin del capi espero y les haya gustado, prometo que en el otro estara mejor, es que no podia poner mucho si no seria un largo capitulo y no jajaja**

**reviews plz xD gracias y byee**


	3. encuentro

!-- page { size: 21cm 29.7cm; margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

**aqui esta la otra parte del capi..**

-creo que ya porfin a comer me estaba muriendo de hambre-dijo naruto

-baka tu simpre de tragon-dijo sasuke parandose de su lugar

-¿a donde vas sasuke?-dijo naruto

-afuera, no tengo mucha hambre

-te acompaño

-no, me importa tu salud come come-dijo sasuke en modo de broma a lo que neji y shikamaru rieron pero naruto...

-hay gracias sasuke por preocuparte por mi, eres un gran amigo

-........ este nunca entiende las indirectas- pensaron neji y shikamaru

-hnp

------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿que vas a comer sakura?-pregunto tenten

-no lo se creo que ire por unos bocadillos

-vas a engordar sakura-dijo ino, en un tono de broma y a la vez verdad

-ino chan-la regaño hinata

-¿que? Solo bromeaba, tu sabes sakura era broma verdad

-si, no importa esta bien

-------------------------------------------------

-ya viste a la rara de pelo rosa karin-decia maleny kushieda era gemela de melany kushieda eran altas de pelo lacio cafe hasta la cintura, ojos azules, tez blanca y pecosas

-si ya la vi que ridicula

-yo creo que debemos darle la bienvenida ¿no creen chicas?

-si, vamos

--------------------------------------------

-mira este bocadillo se ve delicioso- dijo sakura

-¡CUIDADO! Arriba sakura

-¿que?

-........................

un pastelillo de chocolate habia caido en la cara de sakura y solo se escucho por detras un

-¡GUERRA DE COMIDA!

Todos empezaron a aventarse la comida entre si, era un completo desastre el comedor.

-esto no era lo que queria-dijo karin, callendole un pastel en la cara

-¡KARIN! Estas bien-dijeron las gemelas al mismo tiempo

-oh! Claro que no esta bien que no ven gemelas tontas, osea quien me avento esto

-ah karin ¿sucia?, te voy a decir un secreto, el que se lleva se aguanta ¿no crees?-dijo ino en modo de burla

-¿tu? Guera desoxigenada, me las vas a pagar te lo juro

-si si si, como tu digas vibora venenosa

-vamonos gemelas

-si- dijeron al compas las gemelas kushieda pareciera que estaban conectadas en todo lo que hacian y decian

-ino chan, no encontramos a sakura por ningun lado- dijo hinata desesperada

-pues como va a estar aqui hinata, yo creo que a de estar alla fuera llorando en algun lado

-ino chan ¿como puedes ser tan fria?

-...........

-hinata vamos a buscar a sakura- grito ten ten desde la puerta

-hai, ¿vienes ino chan?

-como sea

-------------------------------------------------------------------

sakura estaba en una silla sentada alrededor de muchos arboles grandes y frondosos, en realidad no sabia en donde estaba lo unico que si sabia era que estaba sola para llorar en paz

-¿por que me paso esto a mi? ¿por que?-sollozaba sakura

-----------------------------------------------------------

sasuke habia salido del comedor para ir a su lugar "secreto" en donde se podia sentar en los arboles y mirar al cielo en paz sin disturbios

-vaya que este lugar si me hace estar mejor

**-¿por que?.....**

sasuke habia escuchado a unos cuantos metros de donde estaba a alguien ¿sollozar?, y decidio ir a ver que era ese sonido que por cierto se escuchaba muy mal, cada vez que se acercaba mas a ese sonido como explicarlo talvez "hiriente" se sentia la tension en el lugar.

Pudo ver a una chica, de cabello rosado hasta la parte media de la espalda en una banca sentada con las piernas abrazadas por sus brazos escondiendo su rostro en sus piernas

-hola- dijo sasuke con un tono podria decirlo "jugueton", sakura se limito a contestar y mucho menos a levantar el rostro

------------------------------------------------------------

-¿quien me esta hablando?¿deberia voltear? no mejor no

-hola soy sasuke uchiha y ¿tu?-dijo sasuke, sakura por segunda vez no volteo ni contesto- mmm, ya veo eras tu la que estaba llorando ¿no es asi?, bueno veo que te quedaste muda

-no, mi nombre es sa..kura-al momento en el que alzo la vista para decir su nombre vio a ese pelinegro recargado en uno de los arboles que estaban a su alrededor, tenia la vista mirando al cielo

-me alegra que no seas muda sakura mucho gusto- dijo sasuke acercandose hacia ella -me puedo sentar a tu lado

-.... -sakura se quedo por unos segundos en estado de shock, hasta que reacciono- si cla..ro-volviendo su cara hacia enfrente

-sabes encontraste mi lugar secreto

-¿tu lugar secreto?-dijo sakura sorprendida volteando hacia el

-si, lo encontre hace 4 años, cuando estabamos jugando a las escondidas yo solo corri y corri y me encontre con este lugar lleno de "paz" y nadie me encontro tuve que salir a buscarlos yo, antes venian chicos de todas las edades pero este año solo venimos de 15 a 16

-jajaja, encerio

-hnp

y asi estuvieron un largo tiempo palticando sin ver que este transcurria y transcurria

-creo que ya deberiamos irnos ¿no crees sasuke? Ya se esta poniendo la noche

-hnp

-yo no se como sallir de aqui ¿tu si?

-hnp

sakura se paro del asiento pero su pie se quedo en la banca atorado y casi tropieza a no ser por sasuke que calleron juntos...

**bueno aqui se termina el capi espero y les haya gustado ^^ **

**y gracias por leerlo **


	4. ¿que pasa?

!-- page { size: 21cm 29.7cm; margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

**bueno aqui esta la continuacion del capitulo anterior, espero y les guste...**

**-sakura, sakura..**

sakura escucho a lo lejos que alguien gritaba ¿su nombre?, e instantaneamente volteo en direccion a los arboles

-oh no si me quedo aqui descubriran el lugar secreto de sasuke

¿SASUKE?, se habia olvidado por completo que sasuke estaba debajo de ella y volteo repentinamente hacia el, su cara quedo a solo unos pocos centimetros de el uchicha

-lo sien..-¡omg! Sasuke le habia quitado las palabras de su boca con un suave beso en los labios, sakura se quedo atonita sin saber que hacer, no podia creer que el sr. inalcanzable la estubiera besando, sakura reacciono y se separo de esos labios suaves y acojedores, poniendose rapidamente de pie

-creo,que... debe..riamos irnos- dijo sakura muy apenada, sin levantar la mirada hacia el

-hmp, es por aqui vamonos

sasuke habia cambiado por completo su tono de voz, ¿acaso se habia enojado?..

recorrieron una no muy larga distancia para regresar al campamento

-bueno, adios- se despidio sasuke dejandola en su dormitorio

-hai...-contesto sakura pero el pelinegro ya le habia dado la espalda, caminado unos cuantos pasos..-sasuke lo que paso hace..-se apeno sakura al recordar ese momento

-no te mortifiques por eso, borralo de tu mente, no fue importante-contesto sasuke con tono frio sin siquiera voltear a mirarla, cuando la pelirosa volteo para contestar este ya se habia alejado lo suficiente para no escucharla

Sakura se metio a su dormitorio y varias preguntas la atacaron a la vez por parte de sus amigas

-sakura, ¿en donde te habias metido?- tenten

-te estubimos buscando -hinata

-y no te encontrabamos- tenten

-estabamos muy preocupadas por ti- hinata

-si, pensamos que te habias perdido y te habian raptado extraterrestres malevolos que harian experimentos con tu cabe..

-ten ten ya basta, que no vez que sakura ni te esta escuchando- dijo ino cepillandose el cabello enfrente del pequeño espejo que habia arriba del tocador de madera

-sakura ¿estas bien?¿que tienes?- dijo hinata poniendole una mano en las suyas

-no, nada estoy bien, siempre en perfectas condiciones, por que dicen eso- mintio sakura poniendose repentinamente de pie levantando su brazo hacia el techo, ya que se encontraba sentada en la cama

-no pues, talves lo dicen por que estas con cara de me atropello un autobus-dijo ino recargandose en la pared mirandola fijamente

-no de verdad chicas estoy bien, no se preocupen es solo que extraño a mis papas, solo eso- dijo sakura, con una media sonrisa en la boca

-bueno, pero si tienes algo tu sabes que puedes confiar en nosotras- dijo hinata abrazandola

-hai, arigato

---------------------------------------------------------------------

sasuke llego a su dormitorio y no falto el amigo rubio inquieto que lo ataco con preguntas

-sasuke en donde estabas, me tenias preocupado teme

-en un lugar que no te incumbe baka

-¡aaah! Ya entiendo- dijo naruto guiñandole un ojo OSEA= estabas con una chica.

-oye ya no viste la regañiza que nos dio la directora tsunade por destruir su comedor y nos puso a limpiar a todos, hubieras visto shizune sensei se resbalo y se rompio una pata, dicen que mañana vendra su remplazo a las 7:00 am y que debemos estar presentes para recibirla en el comedor

-te salvaste de limpiar, fue muy problematico hacerlo- dijo shikamaru, cerrando su libro y levantando la sabana de su cama para dormir

-¿ya se van a dormir?- pregunto sasuke levantando una ceja de que ridiculos

-sasuke ya son las 10 y este dia talvez para ti no fue cansado, porque desapareziste misteriosamente, pero para nosotros si y mañana debemos despertarnos antes de las 7 para estar medio listos e ir a recibir a la nueva sensei- dijo neji mirandolo ralmente irritado

-hmp, molesto- dijo sasuke mirando a neji con la misma mirada o peor, en realidad no pensaba que fuera tan tarde segun el eran las 7 u 8

-bueno, bueno no se molesten fue un gran dia ¿lo recuerdan?- dijo naruto tratando de apaciguar el ambiente, a lo que solo recibio por parte del hyuga y el uchiha la peor mirada de todas

-que problematicos- dijo shikamaru apagando las luces del dormitorio- si quieren quedarse despiertos, quedense despiertos, si se quieren dormir, duermance pero las luces se apagan y punto que por parte de sasuke solo se escucho un gruñido, odiaba que le dijeran que tenia que hacer.

Sasuke se quedo despierto recordando lo que habia pasado

FLASH BACK

**-sakura, sakura**

sakura sigue arriba de mi, y a lo lejos escucho que gritan su nombre a lo que rapido sakura voltea hacia los arboles y luego hacia mi de nuevo , y estoy viendo sus ojos verdes y puedo ver que en ellos hay **¿preocupacion? ** ¿Acaso esta preocupada por algo?

-lo sien...

no se por que la estoy besando, nunca me a pasado este tipo de situacion, solo estoy sintiendo la necesidad de besarla, estos labios que se sienten tensos y a la vez calidos. Sakura esta parando el beso, se esta apartando de mi.. 

-creo,que... debe..riamos irnos

me levanto y observo que ella no me esta mirando, ¿que? no me esta rogando que la bese de nuevo como lo haria cualquier chica ¿que le pasa?, me siento realmente molesto podria decir que es esa la palabra que buscaba

-hmp, es por aqui vamonos

la acompaño hasta su dormitorio, no se que decir solo se me ocurre decir

-bueno, adios

me siento realmente estupido como insatisfecho, que me pasa yo no soy asi y escucho que sakura dice

-hai..

ya solo eso va a decir, no me va a rogar ni nada, camino unos pasos y vuelvo a escuchar que ella habla

-sasuke lo que paso hace..

-no te mortifiques por eso, borralo de tu mente, no fue importante

no me importa, de verdad no, pero... ¿porque? senti algo que nunca habia sentido ¿que ma pasa? Esa chica de verdad que es una verdadera ¡MOLESTIA!, no volteo y solo me dirijo hacia mi dormitorio

FIN FLASH BACK

--------------------------------------------------------------------

2· dia a las 7:00 de la mañana...

-buenos dias jovenes, ¿como amanecieron?-a lo que todos responden bieeeeen pero en tono de dormidos- bueno como veran ayer la sensei shizune, se resbalo por el relajo que hicieron ayer en el comedor y se fracturo una pierna, como veran no puede ser el guia de las jovencitas en esas condiciones, asi que decidimos contratar a su remplazo demosle un aplauso a takishima katara la nueva sensei

aplausos...

-no puede ser, ¡NO!, ella es...-dijo sakura abriendo sus ojos como platos, cayendo en su haciento que se encontraba detras de ella. Con un nudo sordo en la garganta, como si alguien le estubiera clavando mil agujas en el corazon...

**bueno aqui se termina este capi espero y les haya gustado..**

**gracias a todos los que lo leen y dejan reviews!**

**Plz dejen reviews =) byeee**


	5. la llegada

**capitulo 5**

**¡perdonenme porfavor mis queridos lectores!, no habia podido continuar por ciertas cosas pero ya les traigo el nuevo capi ^.^, espero que lo disfruten trata un poco mas de los demas ya que no los eh sacado tanto en los capis anteriores pero en el prox. capi sera sasusaku y perdon de nuevo por la larga espera :(**

-no puede ser, ¡NO!, ella es...

-sakura que te pasa, ¿que tienes? te sientes mal- decia hinata al ver como sakura de la nada se sento de un jalon en su haciento

-es..no...no, que hace ella aqui..¿porque?

-hola chicos como ya les dijo la directora mi nombre es katara, como ya saben estoy aqui porque estoy sustituyendo a shizune sensei y bueno chicos espero nos llevemos muy bien y que sea muy divertido este campamento para ustedes como para mi

-¿te sientes bien sakura?- pregunto hinata de nuevo

-me duele un poco la cabeza pero estare bien gracias por tu preocupacion hinata chan- dijo sakura con una media sonrisa en la boca

-mju

A lo lejos un pelinegro pudo percatarse de el estado en el que se encontraba sakura y de verdad sintio mucha curiosidad por saber que era lo que le pasaba.

-creo que ire al baño a mojarme un poco la cara- dijo sakura caminando con pasos lentos hacia el baño

-¿quieres que te acompañemos?- dijo tenten pereocupada por la cara de sakura,la tenia como si un fantsama se le hubiera aparecido

-no, no, ire sola

-esta bien te esperamos en la habitacion

-si

* * *

-¡sakura!

Esa voz....

-karin ¿que es lo que quieres?, de verdad no tengo animos de estarte aguantando en estos momentos- dijo sakura malumorada

-hay sakura pero si yo nunca vengo con tales intensiones

-aja, entonces ¿que quieres?

-nada, nada solo una pequeña bromita

-¿QU...?- no puedo terminar la frase la habian encerrado en el baño de hombres

-saquenme de aqui, ¡KARIN!

Pero ya no se escuchaba ningun ruido afuera ya sa habian ido, de pronto se escucho un sonido proveniente de los baños... era como si alguien estubiera bajando la palanca de alguna taza, sakura se quedo pasmada viendo como un pelinegro salia de el ultimo baño con audifonos en los oidos.

Sasuke no se habia percatado de la presencia de sakura hasta que escucho su nombre en una esquina del baño

-sasuke...

-sakura... ¿que haces en el baño de hombres?- dijo sasuke sin entender

-etooo

* * *

-¿como que sakura ya se tardo no creen?-dijo ten ten

-si, que tal si vamos al baño a ver que le pasa- dijo hinata

-hay niñas no sean tan preocuponas, ya vendra- dijo ino sin importancia- aparte ya debemos irnos hoy nos toca jugar voley bol playero contra los niños, y no desaprovechare el tiempo sin mi shika

-¿que? ¿que?, ya andas con el y no nos lo habias dicho- dijo tenten sorprendida

-hahaha si, pero ya apurense sakura llegara despues- dijo ino saliendo porla puerta de la habitacion

- ¡la vamos a buscar y nos regresamos corrriendo vale!- le dijo tenten a hinata

-hi

fueron a los baños a ver si encontraban a sakura pero nada, no tuvieron otra opcion mas que regresar a sus actividades y encubrirla lo mas que pudieran

-¿chicas por que llegan tan tarde?- les pregunto katara

-es que llevamos a una compañera sakura es su nombre a la enfermeria se sentia muy mal tenia un dolor de cabeza horrible y casi se nos desmaya al no ser por que somos muy fuertes y la aguantamos hasta llevarla a al enfermeria.....-y asi siguio ten ten hasta que dejo medio convencida a la sensei

-ok, ya vayanse a poner en posicion para cuando les toque jugar

-hai- dijeron al compas

-oye neji y ¿el teme?- pregunto naruto mirando a todos lados

-hay pues yo que se, no soy su niñera

-¿y shikamaru?- dijo naruto tambien buscandolo con la mirada por todos lados, a lo que neji señalo con un dedo una direccion

-ahi

¿que hace con ino?- dijo naruto abriendo sus ojos tan grandes como platos

-son novios baboso

-¿QUE?¿ Desde cuando?, ese shikamaru ya no nos cuenta nada

-naruto nunca nos cuenta nada solo es obvio- dijo neji con cara de dios dale inteligencia

-¡ah!, neji te hablan te toca jugar

-ha, nadie podra conmigo como siempre

-bueno si tu lo dices, ¡SUERTE!

-ten ten te toca jugar- le dijo hinata a tenten

-si, porfin eh entrenado todo el año para este dia neji kun hahaha- dijo tenten con cara de loca

-bueno, ¡suerte!

Hinata se habia quedado sola sentada en la arena viendo como jugaba ten ten. Naruto se le habia quedado viendo embobado desde hace un rato a el le gustaba desde hace mucho, desde que la vio siempre penso que era un angel pero sabia que alguien como ella nunca se fijaria en alguien como el, asi que para que no hubiera enredos solo queria su amistad nunca se perdonaria perderla como amiga por su tonto gusto hacia ella y siempre le decia lo buena amiga que es y lo buena que es su **amistad**. Y a hinata le pasaba lo mismo como el se fijaria en ella si solo se la pasaba recordandole que gran amigos son y de ahi no pasaba.

-hola hinata chan- saludo naruto poniendose a su lado

-hola naruto kun, ¿como estas?- despues de conocerlo desde hace mucho y llevarse tan bien ya habia podido controlar su voz entrecortada cuando se encontraba junto a el, pero eso si la voz de pena timida nunca se le quitaria.

-bien, de hecho muy bien, al estar junto a ti siempre me trae paz hinata chan- dijo naruto apenado y agitando su cabello por detras de la nuca y como siempre no podia faltar su sonrisa que hacia que varias del campamento se derritieran con ella hasta hinata pero debia disimularlo.

-gracias naruto tu tambien me traes mucha paz- dijo hinata con una sonrisa, que hizo que naruto le diera un ligero abrazo a lo que hinata tambien lo respondio muy cariñosamente pero se tuvieron que separar por que kurenai sensei les habia hecho una señal de ¿ya van a terminar?, aveces se les salia el cariño que habia entre ellos y que todo mundo se podia dar cuenta de que ahi habia amor, pero menos ellos, y empezaron a platicar sobre mil cosas ellos se podian entender muy bien, casi siempre hablaba naruto, hinata siempre escuchaba con mucha atencion y con una sonrisa en la boca.

-¡ya neji deja de hacerte el payaso voy ganando!- decia ten ten moviendose de un lado para otro en el campo de voley, que hizo que su compañera ni jugara solo se encontraba parada en una esquina al igual que el compañero de neji solo intercambiaban miradas con los demas de ¿estos que?

-¡HA!, si yo voy ganando- decia neji corriendo tambien de un lugar a otro siguiendo la pelota velozmente

-¡QUISIERAS! Si ya haz perdido varias pelotas

-HA HA HA, es lo que tu quieres creer por que vas perdiendo

-NO ES CIERTO TU VAS PERDIENDO

-TU

-TU

Neji era una persona muy competitiva casi siempre ganaba odiaba perder y mucho mas contra una mujer, pero desde hace un año que conocia a la persona mas competitiva que se pudiera imaginar esa era TEN TEN el sabia que ella tambien era igual y casi siempre peleaban por saber quien es mejor, el año pasado neji le gano en todos los deportes a ten ten por eso ten ten dijo que se la paso entrenando todo el año solo para ganarle a el... NEJI era su pesadilla odiaba que siempre la mirara inferior. Pero lo que ella no sabia ni se habia dado cuenta era que a neji le gustaba ella por eso siempre se la pasaba retandola y haciendola enojar solo para llamar su atencion pero ten ten pensaba que solo era un niño odioso y que a neji ella era solo otra mas en la lista para competir.

-no me ganaras neji- grito ten ten dando su ultimo golpe y haciendo que neji no alcanzara la pelota y que ten ten ganara

-gane, gane, GANE, oh si le gane a neji si yuju- empezo a bailar y cantar ten ten de felicidad- que te parecio mi victoria neji- dijo ten ten con un tono de superioridad

- te deje ganar porfavor ten ten de verdad pensaste que me ivas a ganar- dijo neji mirandola con una sonrisa de superioridad en la boca

-¿que?, porsupuesto que no es asi, por que no admites la derrota neji ya admitelo gane limpio

-ha, no te preocupes abra mas deportes en el cual no me dejare ganar- dijo neji desviando sus ojos a naruto y hinata- compermiso ten ten

-¿que le pasa?, el si es raro

-hola- dijo neji poniendose enmedio de hinata y naruto a lo que naruto solo se volteo a otro lado maldiciendo por debajo a neji

oigan chicos alguien sabe en donde se encuentran sakura haruno y sasuke uchiha....- dijo kurenai sensei

**bueno aqui se acaba este capi espero y les alla gustado y me vuelvo a disculpar por la tardanza**

**gracias a todos los que leen mi fick y dejen reviews plz!! =D besos y muchas gracias **

**prometo no tardarme con el que sigue! xD**


End file.
